And then there was the virus
by Savvywildchild
Summary: When the virus first struck... Ebony and Bray are main characters... PG13 for bad language
1. The Beginning

Then there was the Virus.  
  
" I'm going out Mum, I'll be home by 6!" yelled Ebony to her mother.  
  
" Honey, are you going to see Bray again? You know your not allowed to see him, you know we don't agree with what he did." replied Ebony's mother, Siobhan.  
  
Ebony couldn't care less if they didn't agree with what he did; anyway he didn't even do it. It was just Bullshit that Zandra had made up, only because she was in such a fit with Lex, she had gone running to Bray to try and make Lex jealous. And then after Bray wouldn't agree to sleep with her, she accused him of raping her! Zandra could manipulate anyone, her parents where the richest in the town, they were both Lawyer's who went to the top law school in New Zealand. People believed that Bray had actually done it, but if he did, why didn't they have him up for charges, Zandra's parents were both lawyer's.  
  
As Ebony reached Bray's house she heard a hair-raising scream, not wanting to walk in on something that was Bray's parents business, she decided she'd go to Amber's. Her and Amber were best friends, they were both known as the 'toughies' in school, even though they looked like they were people not to mess with, they were real girly-girls at heart, despite their appearance. They told each other secrets, knew every little detail about each other and both were in love with Bray. But as Ebony was on her way to Ambers, somebody called out her name.  
  
"Ebony! Wait up!" yelled the voice.  
  
Ebony turned around to see who it was. It was Bray. Her heart started racing fast as she saw the love of her life.  
  
" Hi Bray" said Ebony with a grin on her face.  
  
" You'll never believe what's happened," he said as tears started to run down his face.  
  
" Dad has died."  
  
I will start the next chapter as soon as I get 5 reviews. 


	2. The Secret

A/N: I know I said five reviews, but I couldn't help myself :) Oh yeah Martin is Zoot; this was his name before the Locos.  
  
"What?!?! But your dad, he's so healthy! How could he die?" asked Ebony in shock.  
  
"I don't know! I woke up and his hair was gray and he had come out in some sort of rash, it looked more like hives though." cried Bray  
  
"Where's Amber? I want to speak to Amber, I NEED to speak to Amber!" he yelled  
  
" Why?" asked Ebony, with a curious look on her face.  
  
" I can't tell you, and don't ask me again, because I'm not going to tell you!" he yelled at her, and before she could blink, he had gone.  
  
Ebony wondered why he needed to talk to Amber so desperately. As she walked home she saw Zandra walking around with a group of boys. Typical, she thought, so typical, Zandra is such a slut. She decided she'd rather not walk past her. But Zandra decided that she would walk past Ebony.  
  
" Look guys it's the raper lover, waiting for Bray to rape you?" she laughed with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Piss off you lying dirt bag, go to hell!" Ebony yelled in a fit of rage.  
  
" But we don't want to piss off, do we boys?" she said with a cruel tone.  
  
Ebony spat on Zandra and ran away. She decided to not to go home, her mother would be there, and she would beat her. She went to Martin's, he would be there for her, and Martin loves Ebony. But boy was Ebony in for a surprise, when she arrived at his house she could smell a lot of smoke coming from his house, when she walked in she found Martin lying on the couch, blood all over him and Amber and Bray were standing next to him, blood all over there clothes.  
  
" What the hell is going on here?!?! What did you do?" screamed Ebony  
  
" Ebony there's something we need to tell you about Bray, Martin and I." said Amber shaking  
  
A/N: Next chapter comes 17/2/03 


	3. All is Revealed

A/N: Sorry I haven't written for about a month, been to busy with school! * sigh *  
  
"Amber what are you talking about?" said Ebony with a shaking tone.  
  
"Ebony it's hard to explain, you see, Bray Martin and I are Locos" explained Amber  
  
" Locos? What do you mean Locos? And why the hell is Martin dead?!" screamed Ebony  
  
"He's not dead Ebony! In order to show our true loyalty and to show we are loyal to power and chaos, we must be one, we must join our blood together" said Bray  
  
"I don't get it, what's 'power and chaos', what exactly is a Loco?" asked Ebony curiously  
  
"It's not a religion and its not a gang, its complicated to explain Ebony" said Bray  
  
Ebony ran out of the house and down three streets. She couldn't understand what they were doing, what kind of creeps were they? She had always trusted Amber and Bray they were her best friends. But she couldn't think of how they could do this and why they were doing this. Why did Bray so desperately want to see Amber as soon as his father was dead? Were they celebrating? No, she thought. She always saw Bray as caring, loving and sensitive person. But now she had a whole new perspective of Bray. Nothing but a weirdo.  
  
Back at Martins house Bray and Amber were sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Do you think she'll ever understand us?" Amber asked Bray.  
  
"I'm not sure, she is a hard person to convince." Said Bray.  
  
About two minutes later Martin woke up.  
  
"Have you done it?" asked Martin.  
  
"Yes master" replied Amber  
  
"Now we can all be one! Power and Chaos!" yelled Martin  
  
"Power and Chaos!" chanted Amber and Bray  
  
Just then Jaffa walked in side the house.  
  
" Oh you're here, master Zoot."  
  
Ebony came running into the house, she had been thinking and had made a decision.  
  
" I want to be a Loco." 


End file.
